Hooded garments generally may provide a hood enclosure which allows a wearer of the garment to selectively cover or enclose their head, e.g., to protect from the elements such as rain or sun. Known hooded garments typically employ fabrics or other material which by their nature are not transparent. Indeed, the purpose of such garments is typically to protect from outer elements, provide cover, and also provide a desired look or style. For example, hooded garments are usually colored or have graphics or other styling. Additionally, since hooded garments usually enclose a wearer's head entirely or substantially so, the wearer's field of vision is often restricted by the hood when it is deployed over the wearer's head. While the wearer may desire the protection afforded by the hood enclosure, the hood enclosure restricts the wearer's field of vision. As hooded garments have become more popular in athletic or sports training wear, the restricted field of vision has become particularly disadvantageous. The restricted field of view of the wearer with the hood deployed may result in possible discomfort or an increased safety risk.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved hooded garment that addresses the above disadvantages.